Elsanna Week 2014
by Raze Occam
Summary: Raze does Elsanna week; a series of unrelated oneshots featuring everyone's favorite incestuous Disney princesses. Let's see how this goes, shall we?
1. Homecoming

_Kicking things off with some overly expository snugglin'. Enjoy. _

_**Day 1: Cuddles**_

* * *

The trip home had been almost _longer_ than the initial voyage, and despite contradictory evidence Elsa decided that it was in fact longer. Much longer.

But worse was the ride back to the castle; her legs seemed to have forgotten how to walk on land, and the carriage kept jostling her violently whenever she got comfortable. And she was tired-as tired as she had ever been, really. She'd never been away from Arendelle for more than a month of two, but counting the time spent travelling she had been away for…

Six months. Give or take.

Elsa groaned, resting her chin in her palm and staring out the window. It was getting dark already, but she could see the spires of the castle in the distance; and above all her discomfort there was one thing that had been bothering her more. Much more, in fact.

She _missed _Anna.

Missed her, in a deep, visceral way. It hadn't been as bad in the first couple of months, but towards the end of her engagement she had spent almost every waking minute thinking about Anna: what she was doing, her well-being, a few minor panic attacks at the idea that something might have happened to her in Elsa's absence, lying awake and missing their shared sleep. The trip home had been almost unbearable.

Although, apparently, they were a few days ahead of schedule. Not that it mattered, really.

Elsa disembarked to a quiet affair, a few servants taking her bags and offering her water and a meal. She declined.

"That's all well and good," Elsa fought hard to control her excitement, "but do you know where my sister is?"

"No one's seen her since yesterday, your majesty." The servant in question bowed, as if to apologize.

"We last saw her running off with the royal ice master, yesterday morning," another servant chimed in.

Elsa sighed. At least Anna wasn't in any danger, even if she had to wait to see her until god knew when.

"Then if you'll excuse me, I'll be in the library."

She figured reading would take her mind off of Anna, since going to sleep didn't seem like a viable option any more. The servants bowed and dispersed.

The library wasn't terribly far from the front gates, and Elsa was motivated to sit on something that wasn't moving, so she reached the doorway rather quickly. She noticed, with some puzzlement, that the light of a fireplace flickered under the door. Did they start one for her already?

Elsa took in the familiarity of the place, sighing again in content. She definitely hadn't noticed that she missed the building itself, really, considering how fixated she was on seeing Anna again, but it was certainly comforting to be home. She walked down a row of shelves, tracing the spines of the old books she'd read a hundred times each, in search of something distracting.

She had a few minutes of quiet reflection before a pair of arms and a blessedly familiar warmth wrapped themselves around her.

"Anna," Elsa laughed, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off of her chest. Anna murmured Elsa's name repeatedly into her neck.

"You, Elsa," Anna muttered, "are a whole week early."

"And that's a good thing, right?" Elsa placed her hands over Anna's, leaning back into her.

"I had this whole big plan for greeting you when you got back, you know? I had a dress picked out and everything. Totally ruined." Anna kissed the back of her head before holding her more tightly.

"Ruined," Elsa repeated. She felt the urge to kiss Anna more desperately than in all their time apart.

"Totally." Anna let go of Elsa, and she turned to face her for the first time in _months_. She was dressed in her sleepwear, her hair undone, and looked somewhat haggard, but she was still Anna, _her_ Anna, and she was actually there.

"I missed you," Elsa said, words failing her somehow, "a lot."

"Me too. A lot, actually."

Anna pulled her in for a kiss. It was soft but without hesitation; the very definition of her, and it was exactly what Elsa had needed.

"Remind me never to accept invitations to summits anymore," Elsa said, smiling. Anna just smiled back and took her hand, leading her towards the fireplace.

"You better not, as long as you plan on going alone," Anna pulled her down to sit on the couch beside her, and Elsa happily obliged.

Anna giggled in surprise when Elsa spontaneously flopped over dragging Anna down with her. She held onto her like she was going to drift away-as if the months (years, even) of physical separation could be made up for. Anna was soft and warm and smelled like something earthy and alive, her hair brushing against Elsa's neck and her chest rumbling with laughter.

"Elsa, I think you're gonna squish me." Anna finally said, through fits of unrestrained joy.

"Mmhmm." She repositioned herself such that Anna was using her arm as a pillow and her free hand was rubbing her shoulder affectionately. Anna snuggled in closer regardless.

"Better," she mumbled.

"Anything for you, my princess," Elsa whispered, kissing her ear, making Anna blush and fidget.

"You're such a _dork_," Anna laughed again.

"Technically it's true, though isn't it?" Elsa smirked.

Anna turned over, her still-pink face no more than an inch from Elsa's. This time Elsa found herself flushing at the sparkle in Anna's eyes (god, they were luminous, had she forgotten that?)

"Which part?" Anna asked, "me being a princess, you being a dork," she smirked, "or my being yours?"


	2. Questions and Answers

_**Day 2: First Kiss**_

_This one is super fucking short and I'm sorry, I had a hard time coming up with anything A_

* * *

The night after the thaw had been a time for celebration, or so the kingdom had collectively decided, and after all the lavish festivities (on top of, you know, dying for a few seconds) Anna was exhausted.

Exhausted in a good way. But still.

She should have been able to happily fall into bed with the knowledge of a kingdom saved and a job well done; but there was a major obstacle to this particular goal, in the emotions buzzing stupidly in her chest.

Anna realized that she literally could not bring herself to leave Elsa.

Elsa, who she'd loved even through the door and the isolation, who she'd even occasionally _hated_, whose voice and presence she'd been afraid of forgetting all of her young life. And the Elsa that was with her now was as much herself as she had been when they were children, even moreso.

It was silly, and she knew it. It had been easy to mask during the party, but now that the crowd had dispersed and she and Elsa were well and truly alone (walking towards their shared wing) she would have to come up with some excuse.

There was an awkward silence between them-really, what does one say when there is so much to said?-and Anna fought a little against her tiredness to keep up with Elsa's exuberant strides.

"I'm assuming you'll want to, ah, go to sleep now, Anna?" Elsa questioned.

"No, I'm _fine_," Anna straightened her back with assertion, "We haven't been able to talk for so long, I mean…."

"Anna," Elsa smiled (the kind that creased at the edges of her eyes and lit up the room), "there's going to be time for that. Years, even," she said, "so long as you don't try anything heroic again for a while."

Anna blushed and turned away, suddenly sheepish.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Elsa was still smiling at her. It was terribly distracting. She seemed to forget herself for a moment and then recover, clearing her throat and facing forward.

"Please do."

The silence continued for another minute. This hallway seemed remarkably longer than when Anna had last walked down it. Then again it felt like ages since she'd even been in the castle.

"Elsa," Anna said, "I was wondering, if uh-" she was absolutely determined to make sure Elsa didn't leave, and obviously needed to choose her words wisely, "well, do you think I could...stay with you?"

She wanted to say "for a while" but it came out sounding a lot more like forever.

"You mean-oh, yes, uh, I suppose," Elsa was half disbelieving until a little bit of excitement crossed her face.

Anna, purely because she couldn't help herself, reached over to take Elsa's hand, stopping just a hair's breadth from actually taking it. She waited, biting her lip, forcing herself not to back down while Elsa looked at her hand quizzically. After a moment she felt cool fingers slip between her own and she was sure her stupid grin was going to split her face apart.

When they reached Anna's room (Elsa was insistent that it be Anna's room) Anna felt simultaneously as if the blur of emotion had both heightened and fallen, and that Elsa's hands were comfortably cold, and that Elsa was there and she wasn't going away.

"Elsa?" Anna said her name quietly.

"What is it?" Elsa turned to her. Anna realized that she really didn't have anything to say, just her sister's name.

"I...ah…"she squeezed her hand as she fumbled for something to say, "can...can I _kiss_ you?"

Anna swore at herself and vowed to sew her stupid mouth shut in the morning; what on earth had possessed her to even say that? Not that she _didn't_ want to kiss Elsa, she had just been trying to put some earthly label on whatever it was she had been feeling, and of course her voice had betrayed her in such a way that it didn't even sound _remotely_ sisterly-

Elsa's face was bright red, her hand suddenly shaking violently; she clutched at the neckline of her dress and stared at the floor.

Softly, she answered.

"Y...you can," Elsa whispered, "I don't mind...I think."

"You-" Anna sputtered, "you, uh, you _think_? Are you sure? because if it's too much or you just don't want to-I'm sorry, that was a stupid question. Just forget that I-"

Oh, Elsa was kissing her. On the mouth. Elsa. Actually Elsa. Anna hadn't really meant that, but she'd be damned if she wasn't enveloped in the soft tastelessness of Elsa's lips for one glorious instant, quivering from something terribly beyond herself.

"I said you could, didn't I?" Elsa smiled again. God, that smile. It was dangerous.

"Then," Anna pressed her forehead against Elsa's, closing her eyes, sighing into the feeling of whatever-it-was, "would you mind too much if I kissed you again?"

And this time, not to be outdone, she didn't let Elsa kiss her first.


	3. Forever

_**Day 3: Nightmare**_

_Alternate continuity a-go. _

_I am sorry to everyone who wanted more fluff and to everyone who actually speaks Danish_

* * *

Anna was beautiful.

She'd never really worn white much (she would never have been able to keep white dresses clean) but it suited her. There were a myriad of fresh flowers, of complementing colors and sizes, laced through her hair; her face was brushed with just the barest hint of rouge, her lips painted; had Anna ever worn make-up? Ever? God, she was beautiful. She seemed to glow with some powerful, happy force that Elsa's eyes couldn't adequately explain.

Elsa had hoped, stupidly, that this wouldn't hurt so much.

She'd said she couldn't live this way anymore. And Elsa knew she was right, that Anna deserved to have _someone_, and even after cutting her off almost entirely Elsa still felt, for no good reason at all, that that someone should have been her. She was selfish, and this was her punishment. She couldn't trust the feeling of disapproval; she couldn't trust anything that contradicted Anna in that moment, anything that would justify her any more as a monster in her eyes.

The ballroom had become a little colder, and there'd been an unseasonal frost covering the town when everyone awoke the next morning, all easily attributable to freak weather patterns. The summer sun melted it after an hour or two. Elsa was grateful at least that there weren't any catastrophic effects from her unhappiness outside of her bedroom. On the other hand, she'd practically destroyed every piece of furniture she had, but that was trivial compared to all of Arendelle.

She couldn't even trust herself to be down there, now, watching the wedding take place in the courtyard. Elsa hadn't been anywhere but her room and her study since the coronation, and had left the planning of the wedding to Anna and her...fiance. They were engaged for a grand total of a week. It was ludicrous.

But Elsa had never seen Anna so _happy_, not since they were children, and it would have hurt more to break that happiness. Or so she thought, anyway, since she didn't want to think about being in more pain than she was.

Pain from what? Separation? Jealousy? The idiotic fantasy (that one she'd made sure to quash whenever it came up) that Anna would wear that white dress and those flowers and be beautiful for her?

It wasn't bad enough to be dangerous and selfish, she just had to be the highest form of deviant as well. It was hard to even conceive of a world where she could have been with Anna like that; even if they weren't siblings, and both female, they were royalty. Their line had to continue, and apparently it would be with this Prince Hans, whoever he was.

Elsa had no right to judge him. She didn't trust herself when it came to Anna anymore.

They were all seated, now-Elsa would have to go down eventually, seeing as it was a royal wedding and she was the sovereign. She prayed to all the gods she could name and pulled her gloves farther down her arms (as if they would really help) and began the short, arduous journey to the courtyard. There were no staff left in the castle, as they were either helping with the wedding or Elsa had relieved them to attend it.

Her steps echoed ominously. She repeated her personal mantra into the silence, wringing her hands.

"Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal. Don't feel. _Don't_ feel," she muttered, barely audible even in the quiet, "conceal, don't feel, don't-"

"Your majesty, they're about to begin," a guard,waiting at the door, interjected. Elsa cleared her throat and tried to feel a little less scared and pathetic.

"Ah, shall we?" she straightened her back and took her scepter from him, striding out into the summer sun. It was blinding. Anna was blinding, up close. She tried not to blink too hard.

"_For første gang i for evigt, vil jeg ikke være alene, for første gang i for evigt…"_

The chant was to continue until Elsa reached the altar, where Anna and Hans

stood waiting. Anna looked a little nervous, but giddy, glancing between Elsa and her husband-to-be-he in turn looked down at her with a large smile plastered on his face, a smile that Elsa forced herself to believe.

"Conceal, don't feel," she murmured, one last time, for good measure.

She wouldn't see it until she turned around, but there was a thin layer of frost on the ground behind her.

"I," Elsa forced her tongue to work, dredging up all the regality she had, "I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, in the name of our gods and our laws, bless the union between-" she swallowed, "Princess Anna of Arendelle, and Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

The irony didn't escape her.

"Y-your majesty," Anna curtsied. On the inside, Elsa grimaced.

"My thanks, your majesty," Hans bowed, grinning up at her condescendingly. She told herself she'd imagined it.

"May your marriage be-" irony, really, it was more like a cruel joke, "long and fruitful, and may you and all your descendents reflect the virtues of your line and your kingdoms."

"_For første gang i for evigt, jeg får hvad jeg har drømt om…"_

Anna kissed him, and Elsa watched. The part of her that had held onto some irrational notion that she could have done it herself seemed not to have died and prompted condensation to form on the scepter, and she could sense clouds moving in from the east.

It was chaste, short, a public kiss; there was an edge of passion to it, because that was how Anna did things, and Elsa just..._watched. _It hurt more than the wedding dress or shutting Anna out or loving her at all, and she knew they would all walk off the altar as different people. Anna would be a wife, a person who lived in the world, Hans would be there for her in a way Elsa never could be, and Elsa would return to her isolation this time without any hope that it would end.

It was a nightmare, it had to be.

* * *

_This hurt a lot actually_


	4. A Couple of Things

_**Day 4: Birthday**_

_Yeah, I have some sins to atone for. But really, I don't know how other people saw "nightmare" and thought cutesy-cuddliness? I don't know, I like to think I'm edgy._

_So now back to your regularly scheduled fluff...with a little bit of sauce?_

* * *

It was difficult to tell some years if Elsa was really celebrating her own birthday or using it as an excuse to spoil Anna.

Though the occasion was humble for a royal birthday (only one ballroom, a small band, and only five guests) the things that were extravagant seemed more tailored to Anna's tastes than Elsa's; namely, the food. There was a spread of every kind of pastry imaginable and enough imported chocolate to bankrupt a small country, Elsa had frozen the floor of the ballroom-with piles of snow for snowman-building-and there again was the guest list, which included only herself, Anna, Kristoff, Sven (it had been difficult to get Kai to allow him in the castle, but she'd insisted) and Olaf.

She'd always say something like, "it's good enough for me to see you happy" or outright deny any accusations of pandering. The only difference between their birthdays really was that on Anna's Elsa went _completely_ overboard-and the god-queen of a prosperous nation like Arendelle going overboard was truly something to behold.

Anna knew, though, that Elsa had no interest in large parties. On the other hand she had an immense interest in chocolate and teaching Anna to ice-skate, which were both conveniently incorporated into the affair.

The ice-skating wasn't so much her thing.

"Elsa-whoa, whoa, I think I'm gonna fall-" Anna squeaked, almost hitting the ice again before a cushion of snow appeared. Elsa glided over and pulled her up, hands lingering on her forearms.

"I think you're starting to get the hang of it," Elsa laughed primly, and Anna pouted.

"If by that you mean…like, not falling down immediately, then yeah," Anna clung a little harder to Elsa all of sudden, dangerously close to falling over again.

"That's progress, then," Elsa chirped, "Olaf will be around to help once the party starts."

It was a good thing Elsa had always been incapable of sarcasm.

Olaf, very much a product of his creator, was surprisingly graceful on the ice. Anna had tried practicing with him a few times to impress Elsa, but Olaf wasn't capable of pulling her back up when she fell and he didn't have the finesse that Elsa did. Or the perfect face and hands and everything. Anna smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, Olaf. He's uh, great with the ice. Considering."

Elsa kissed her forehead, then squeezed her hands affectionately. She hummed in response. Anna giggled.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Nothing in particular," Elsa grinned, and began pulling her along again. It always worked out a lot better this way, with Elsa spinning her around as if they were dancing and smiling at each averted stumble. Maybe a part of Anna kept failing at ice skating so Elsa would keep teaching her; that was more comforting than the idea that she was just awful at it.

Despite the dizzying, happy little moment, Anna remembered a couple of things, then, one of which was something she'd neglected to say.

"Happy birthday, Elsa," she said, quietly, "by the way." She leaned over to press a kiss to Elsa's mouth, the steam of her breath dissipating-Elsa kissed her back, her eyelashes fluttering against Anna's cheek.

Suddenly everything was unstable.

Literally.

Elsa had apparently been so caught up in the kiss that she had lost _her_ balance, and seeing as Anna had none they both plummeted to the ground.

Anna grunted on impact, realizing quickly that Elsa had cushioned her fall, not with snow this time but with herself.

Elsa just groaned. She hadn't been knocked unconscious, at least.

"Ah! I'm so, so sorry, Elsa-are you okay?" Anna fretted, squashing Elsa's face between her hands and checking her pupils for whatever it was that meant she had a concussion.

"I'm not dead or anything," she mumbled, muffled by Anna's palms, "as far as I know-"

Anna pressed a thumb to Elsa's mouth before she could continue.

"If you say anything about dying and going to heaven I'm gonna slap you."

Elsa seemed to sink into the ice, somehow.

To be fair, if Anna didn't look frantic and if Elsa didn't look like she had a pounding headache, it would be a compromising position to be in; Anna was sitting squarely on Elsa's waist and since Anna was clutching her aching skull for her Elsa had her hands on Anna's thighs. A little warmth bloomed in her chest.

"Oh right, the other thing," Anna mumbled. The second remembrance was

"What did you say?" Elsa squinted blearily.

Anna cursed at herself, profusely. Elsa probably had a concussion and Kristoff would be there in less than an hour with Sven and Olaf. Completely the wrong time.

Elsa looked up at Anna in confusion; she was glaring in the direction of Elsa's face looking scarily determined. Was she blushing?

Against her better judgement Anna went in for a second kiss, and when Elsa didn't protest (more like when Elsa whimpered softly into her mouth) she bent over to press herself to her, flushing harder at the onslaught of heat in her belly and the noises Elsa had started making.

"You know," Anna said, between open-mouthed kisses that never hit Elsa's lips at the same angle, "I had forgotten something." She almost bit down, but instead her lips brushed Elsa's chin and her jaw clicked. She felt Elsa squirm underneath her.

"Uh, what...? E-exactly?" Elsa asked. Her hands clenched Anna's arms sporadically.

"Your birthday present," Anna purred.

Elsa gulped as Anna's hand snaked up her leg, inching tortuously closer to her-

"I might not know a lot about it, but I'm pretty sure that's not how you ice-skate," Olaf said.


End file.
